Always Selena Elizabeth
by GamerGirlandCo
Summary: After being brought to life by a substance designed by chemist Pierre Lenoir, along with a whole gang of others, Selena Elizabeth was the star of the first generation of sentient plants, touching the hearts of many a soul. This story is not only a genesis; it's a story about friendship, and how family doesn't always have to be blood.


_**Always Selena Elizabeth**_

 **A/N: AALLLLLRIGHTY! This is actually taken from the first chapter of OMOH, which, BTW I deleted because I was like "God, did I REALLY write that!?" But, I got an idea after reading over TTTBAF (which I do SO often these days for some reason XD) to turn that one chapter into a plain ol' oneshot (after countless hours of editing of course :P)!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Louvre, France, 1678**

A botanist was experimenting with the new "growth liquid" he devised. This particular botanist's name was Pierre Lenoir, and he had no idea that he would jump-start a new race with the liquid. He excitedly poured it onto a sunflower seed, hoping it would be fully grown in an instant. Well . . . it did grow. But it grew into a sunflower with eyes, a mouth, and the ability to do what most humans could do.

I opened my eyes, and saw an odd figure standing before me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Pierre. What's your name?" the figure asked.

"I dunno. I suppose you could call me Sunflower, 'cos that's what I am." I said.

"Although . . . I would prefer Selena Elizabeth." I added under my breath.

The wide-eyed figure before me with hazel eyes blinked and tried to speak, but he only let out surprised, squeaky squawks.

"Are you a human?" I asked. The figure gasped.

"How do you know?!" he sputtered.

I told him about my odd caper into Earth from Heaven, where the spirits of the dead also resided.

"God wanted to bring a new race of plants into this world. He searched high and low, and eventually found you. He then had your fertilizer be the thing that brought me here."

Pierre immediately fell to his knees.

"Oh, most glorious creation of God, your wish is my command!" he cried.

I rolled my eyes. How weird are the humans in this place called Earth?

"Get up, Pierre. And create more of my race. You will find seeds in the icebox, in the fireplace, and practically everywhere. Go about your work quickly, and God shall give you endless blessings!" I commanded.

Apparently heartened by the prospect of an endless fortune, Pierre went about, pouring his fertilizer onto every seed he could find in the house. He returned, with a flock of sentient plants behind him. And they were just as God had designed them: Peashooters, with the ability to shoot peas; Snow Peas, beautiful in the glinting sunlight, with their ability to freeze with just one pea; and so many countless others.

"You have done your job well, Pierre. You have officially been blessed with endless riches, just for bringing our lives into the world." I said softly.

"Oh, and hey ― do you _really_ think my name should be Selena Elizabeth? I feel like it's a mouthful . . ." I started blabbing less than a second after.

Pierre just put his hand on my head and laughed.

"No matter how many times you change your name, you will always be Selena Elizabeth to me, one and the same." he whispered.

At the time, I wasn't able to comprehend the profoundness of those words, so I replied, "Hm . . . yeah. I guess around the house, we could use that, but when we're meeting new people . . . let's use Elizabeth!"

Pierre decided to buy a huge, palace-like house for all of us. It was beautiful, for we were living like we were rich humans. But one day, things took a turn for the weirder. I was sitting quietly on the veranda, reading a book. Then, that was when I heard the fanfare of trumpets. This could only mean one thing: a head of state was near. My guess was confirmed when Pierre, wearing his best clothing, practically wheeled me inside the house.

"The King of France comes to visit, Selena Elizabeth! You must present yourselves as his loyal subjects!" he hissed, his eyes darting around nervously; his face a little bit too bright.

I could only nod as we sentient plants were made to stand and await the king, who came soon after. As he entered, the first thing he eyed was me, and my race of sentient plants.

"Who ― or what ― are those?!" the king shrieked.

"These . . . these are my sentient plants, your majesty. You see, I just poured a fertilizer on their seeds, and they grew into these things." Pierre answered.

After taking a deep breath, the king regained his confidence.

"I demand that they be killed _at once_! They could be a danger to the Hapsburg Empire, and the last thing we want is a loss of people, monsieur. I apologize for the inconvenience ―"

I didn't hear another word of it.

I _wouldn't_.

"Excuse me, sir king, but I have something to say, regarding _us!_ " I said, in the strongest voice I could speak in.

Everybody stared at me, for it was improper and disrespectful to interrupt a member of royalty, or even call a ruler "sir king".

"What is it you have to say, talking Sunflower?" the king asked, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking in anger and irritation.

"We were sent down here by God, your majesty. He chose Pierre to bring us from Heaven into earth, for he wanted us to be a new race of plants. We are not that different from humans, and we are not savages. Please, at least allow us to keep our heads on our stems, for it is God's will!" I answered, in a voice bolder than I had expected.

At first, the king looked angry at these words. Then he looked amused, then confused, then softened. His smile grew bigger, and he eventually spoke.

"I hereby commute the death sentence. You must live, if your story is true!" the king proclaimed. Then he knelt down by my side.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Selena . . . but just call me Elizabeth.

"Little Elizabeth, I must say that your name is very fitting, and that I am proud of you. Say . . . have you heard of Queen Elizabeth?"

I shook my head.

"Well, Queen Elizabeth was an amazing queen in her time. She was willing to do anything and everything for her people. And her spirit lives on . . . in _you._ I say that because you have saved the lives of your whole race. You could call yourself a queen, for only a true queen would have the courage and the will to stand up for her race." he whispered.

And he gave me a small crown! I will never forget this day, even if I live to be as old as a sequoia tree.

 _ **1745**_

I refuse to believe what is happening. Even though I have had a lovely life these past fifty years, I feel heavyhearted. Why? Because Pierre, the one who brought us to life, is dying! As I sat by his bedside, he told me the most exceptional story.

"You were the first plant I brought to earth. That technically makes you queen of all plants! And the way you stood up for them is amazing. I mean, you could've chosen to be a coward, and let your race die. But you chose to speak up, and risk getting your head chopped off. God works in mysterious and wonderful ways . . ." I nodded.

"You're like a father to us, Pierre. You're the best thing we could ask for. You could've chosen to ignore my commands to bring my race into the world. But you are noble, and you have even decided to let us tour Europe! You're the best, Pierre. I just wanted to say thanks after all the things you did for us." I whispered. Pierre smiled.

"And I just wanted to say, after all these years, that I love you all very dearly. Even though I have not had any children of my own, you're like my own family, Selena Elizabeth. Remember all those years ago, I said you would always be my Selena Elizabeth?"

I nodded.

"I said that because who you are goes way beyond your name. You are a diamond sparkling in the light of the sun, Selena Elizabeth. You are amazing in so many ways. You could change your name to Barbara, but to me, you would still be same old Selena Elizabeth." he murmured. I began to cry, and begged him not to leave.

"Everyone who walks on this earth, whether they're plants or animals, has this their time to say "bonjour" to the first morning light . . . but eventually, they have to bid the last sunset adieu . . ." he whispered.

"You will always be my Selena Elizabeth. Always my Selena Elizabeth . . . Always . . . my . . . Selena . . . Elizabeth . . ." he repeated, before he closed his eyes one final time.

My crying had turned into howls and wails of grief. At that moment, I didn't care if I lead a whole race of plants, or if I was in love with a caring Peashooter who happened to love me right back. I feel as if my father died. As I ran into the living room, a Marigold stopped me from going outside.

"Selena Elizabeth, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Pierre's illness killed him, and . . . and . . ." my sadness overwhelmed me so much that I couldn't get any words out, and all I could do was cry.

But then, I remembered Pierre's jolly face as he and I exchanged jokes. I was his little favourite from the very beginning, and I always would be, no matter what. I wiped away my tears, and stood up to face the sunlight. I will be strong no matter what. God had sent Pierre down to bring us to life . . . and now, his work is done, so God took him back. But that didn't mean that he was taken from my heart. I will lead my race, and when it is time for us to go our own ways into other countries, we will increase our population by a hundredfold. We sentient plants will remain alive, and when it is time for me to raise a family, I will tell them this story. I was the first plant ever alive, and I shall be a queen. For that is what I am, and always will be.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
